


oblivion is calling out your name

by millenialnewt



Series: reaper!tyler au [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: A single touch and the human soul was his.A single touch and his job was done.





	oblivion is calling out your name

**Author's Note:**

> ive been having a hard time with writing lately, nothing is really good and i dont know what to do anymore lmao im sorry for this monstrosity

I.

 

A single touch and the human soul was his. 

 

A single touch and his job was done. 

 

Day in; day out. 

 

The clocks ticking above the human's heads slowly counting down. 

 

II. 

 

He swore he could see a shadow. 

 

Sometimes, not for long, always out of the corner of his eye when he least expected it. 

 

It followed him around, showing up randomly but it was there. 

 

He knew it was. 

 

He wasn't crazy. 

 

III. 

 

It was a Tuesday morning. 

 

He had seen the shadow again. 

 

Too distracted, he didn't see the body colliding into his own. 

 

"Oh jesus, I'm so sorry," the green haired boy said. 

 

Beautiful brown eyes stared back at him. 

 

A flash of a smile. 

 

IV. 

 

He watched the clock count down. 

 

Figure by figure, slowly nearing the zero. 

 

But the boy was beautiful. 

 

Never in his immortal life had he seen a creature this beautiful. 

 

He needed to talk to him, just once. 

 

V. 

 

Pulling the brown haired boy along, the green haired boy laughed. 

 

They were in a forest.

 

Their usual hiding place. 

 

After that first bump, they had formed a friendship. 

 

A friendship so strong nothing could break it.

 

They were inseparable. 

 

VI. 

 

He hadn't planned for it to go this far. 

 

He wanted to talk to the boy just once. 

 

And now?

 

He was in love. 

 

He watched the clock tick away with a sad smile. 

 

VII. 

 

He saw Tyler at the other side of the street.

 

His face lit up. 

 

He ran. 

 

Why did he run?

 

All he felt was pain. 

 

VIII. 

 

He blinked his eyes open to blinding white light. 

 

Many voices, a beeping noise. 

 

And Tyler. 

 

Tyler?

 

IX. 

With a sad smile, the brown haired boy looked down at the broken body. 

 

"Hey," he whispered. 

 

He wanted to stroke the boy's hair but he couldn't. 

 

Not yet, not like this. 

 

X. 

 

"Tyler?" 

 

XI. 

 

"My name's not Tyler." 

 

He watched the clock count down. 

 

"My name's Blurryface." 

 

The clock hit zero. 

He stroked the boy's cheek, a tear slipping down his face. 

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

 

No response.


End file.
